Earthquakes
by heyariot
Summary: AU. Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.
1. Chapter 1

I rub the back of hand over my forehead in an attempt to cool myself down, sometimes I'd rather be unemployed than sweat my ass off in a coffee shop. Also it's not like I'm getting money from anywhere else, getting gigs is slow at the moment and those which I do get either pay in alcohol or don't at all. University fees won't pay themselves and as I chose to major in music neither will my parents.

"Hey San, can you close up tonight?" Blaine turns tome flashing me his puppy eyes in a plea to make me agree, there's only three of us who work at Anderson's so he only has two chances and staying behind for another hour doesn't sound great after being on my feet all day.

"Do my nails look like they're made for cleaning?" I lift my hand flashing my perfectly painted red nails as Blaine sighs knowing his answer.

"Why can't you anyway? You're practically the boss" I move away from where we were standing to the till as mid-evening is our busiest time and there's already a queue waiting.

"What can I get you?" I look behind me hoping that he has given up on our conversation and will just ask Tina, she's too nice to say no, but instead he's followed me pretending to rearrange cups and other crap which is fine as it is.

"Can I have a Caramel Frappuccino Please?" I nod and turn around to make the order, I see Blaine moving closer to me preparing what he'll say, and I smirk to myself anticipating the moment I will be able to give him a verbal smack down.

"I have a date okay, listen I wouldn't ask if I'm desperate." I finish making the coffee and hand it to the customer, we briefly brush hands and I feel how soft they are and look up at the person in front of me for the first time.

"Thanks" She says sweetly with a smile to match, her blue eyes locking with mine as I become engrossed in them and I notice how her lips curve upwards slightly but I keep on looking at her face and studying it.

"Erm... How much is that?" Crap. I blush slightly and pretend to clear my throat in an attempt to cover up my obvious staring and choke out the price of the drink. She winks at me and turns around to walk out of the shop and I let breathe again trying to pull myself together.

"Who was that?" Blaine moves to my side as I watch her going out of the door and down the street and shrug at his question. "She was hot…even I would go for her" I ignore his comments hoping that he will shut his overly groomed face and leave me alone. "You get her number? A name at least"

"Fine I'll close up tonight" I see him smirk to himself as I attempt to avoid his conversation, sometimes he is asking for a slap across the back of his slimy, overly-jelled hair.

"Thanks, I owe you Santana!" He flashes a cheesy smile and takes over my place at the till to finish of the few customers we have left before we close for the day.

* * *

"You're late," I hear Quinn's voice as I enter our apartment and close the door with my foot.

"I know I had to close up, I brought Chinese though!" I make my way through and fall onto the couch whilst throwing the bag of takeout on the coffee table.

"Oh yeah, I heard he might be serious about this one" I look over to Quinn as she walks out of her bedroom to grab her box of food and sinks into the armchair across from me. She starts to open the box of food and hums as they smell fills the room.

"Wait, how did you find out about Blaine's date?" I reach over to grab my Chinese and immediately start shoveling the noodles into my mouth as my stomachs being growling for the past two hours.

"Oh the guy he's seeing is a good friend of Rachel's, I think he's in some of her classes." I drop my chopsticks into the cardboard box and give Quinn my classic 'are you shitting me right now?' faces as she just stares right back at me.

"You've got to spend less time with Berry, her irritating personality may rub off on you." I mean how anyone can last 5 minutes without wanting to stick wool in their ears is a mystery to me, we've known her for about 2 years and thank lord it hasn't been for longer otherwise I would have already gone Lima heights on her.

"Maybe if you two didn't bicker like 5 year olds constantly you'd actually get along." Scoffing at her comment I get back to trying to use chopsticks but failing miserably, is there some class you can take to use them? A YouTube tutorial maybe?

"Sorry you forgot to announce that you two are dating now," I retort back at her and walk over to the kitchen to get a fork as my Impatience has become unbearable.

I watch Quinn make her way over to the kitchen also and open the fridge to get out a bottle of wine and set it on the counter. "Speaking of love lives how's your non-existent one?" I swallow thickly and panic, dreading the talk ahead and after working all day I don't need the hassle. "Seriously who doesn't have a relationship in three years? I'm pretty sure you're supposed to get more guys in college than high school. Doesn't Puck have any friends, what about that Sam guy-"

"I really don't need this crap right now okay." I look up to meet her eyes to give her a non-verbal 'shut the fuck up right now', she reaches in the cupboard for two wine glass and collects the bottle ready to move back to the couch.

"I just don't get it, whenever we go to clubs you always get hit on but never see them again, is there something you're not telling me? Because right now I can only think you have some phobia of men." She looks back to me with her brows furrowed; all I can feel is my heart beating against my diaphragm but not in a good heart racing beat but more of a dull, slow pulse. I get away from this before I say something I regret or am not ready to say.

I turn around so I don't have to look her in the eyes and reach for a final mouthful of Chinese before throwing my half empty box in the bin. "I going to bed, I have early classes, Night Q." I quickly make my way to my room, shut the door behind myself and crawl into bed drowning myself in blankets in less than a minute in a hope to forget the comments Quinn just made leaving her standing in the kitchen with a more puzzled expression than before.

The hardest thing about being in the closet is the constant guilty feeling of lying to people, not lying but rather not being true, like all you want to do is shout it out and tell everyone but as soon as you get that feeling your voice disappears and the whole thing seems less important. I'm sure people would be fine with it Quinn, Tina, puck hell even Rachel berry would have a field day and probably do some impromptu performance of Dianna Ross's classic 'I'm coming out'. It's obnoxiously annoying kind of thing that she would do, she does have some vast repertoire or whatever she squawks on about constantly so I'm sure she knows the lyrics.

I am out to one person at least, it wasn't by choice however, apparently 'I need to be more careful with my leering' because now checking out a hot girl is a crime. Still being able to mutter the two words to someone made it feel so much so better although it's still terrifying knowing I'll have to tell everyone at some point.

There's only so long you can block people out before people stop trying to enter, I only hope I'm not too late.

* * *

I hate morning classes more than anything and the only way I can get through them is a few cups of coffee and being able to mock all the pretentious assholes which are all fortunately majoring in music, yay for me. At least having morning classes means I'm relatively free for the rest of the day which I can spend hiding from Quinn but as she'll probably be in some lecture about law for a few hours means I can walk around campus without worry.

My phone starts to buzz in my pocket and I look to read the caller id "Hey what's up?"

"Fancy meeting up to practice, I've got some pretty sweet news to tell you" I hear the background noise coming through the speaker along with pucks voice and I turn around to head in the direction of the bar puck works at.

"Sure, I'm heading over now I'll see you in ten." I end the call and pick up my speed heading through the small park and stream of students heading to late morning lectures.

"So what's the news?" I dump my messenger bag on the bar and sit on one of wooden stools as puck is setting up for the evening with the other guy he works with.

"Well I've managed to get us a steady gig, paying too!" he says as he reaches to restock the bottles of liquor and throws away the empty ones.

"Seriously? If you're joking I will kill you" He turns around to look at me with a goofy smile on his face and chuckles to himself.

"Like you'd kill me, where would you be without my amazing voice and godly looks?" I scoff at his comment though he is kind of true, his voice not his 'godly looks', we've been singing together since we were in McKinley high's glee club and then decided that we would join together and try and make it in new York. Puck decided that he didn't need college and thought it would be better trying to sell his face and work as a bartender but trying to make it is not as easy as the movies and television shows make it out to be.

"Don't forget your modesty as well, anyway where is this gig?" Most of the gigs Puck gets are those which are like 3 hours away and usually his excuse to meet up with an old hook up so I've learnt not to get my hopes up so fast.

"Well I've been begging Burt for ages and he's finally said we can have a slot when he has music nights here" Puck smiles proudly at me and get two bottles of water out of the fridges under the bar for us and hands one to me.

"You're kidding? So we get to perform here every Wednesday and Friday" I twist the cap off and take a large mouthful in an attempt to calm myself down and Puck does the same.

"Yeah! He said he's hiring another person anyway so they'll be enough staff and there are only two other bands so we'll have half an hour." Puck moves into the store room returning with his acoustic in hand and starts to walk around to the back of the bar.

"Whoa that's great, when do we start?" Usually we just do cover songs but lately I've started to write my own, I'm no master at it but at least I'll be able to test them on familiar faces so we can finally start becoming slightly professional not like the groups who think once they sing a few songs that are on the radio they're the next rolling stones.

"As soon as we can so we better get practicing I pick up my bag and follow Puck to the back of the bar where there's a small stage and a couple of mic stands where we usually practice before the bar opens.

"Finn you don't mind finishing up here?" Puck shouts to the other guy he works with, in the three years I've been coming here all he does is pulls an annoying shit-eating grin constantly and says something stupid, On the irritating scale he definitely comes above the Jewish hobbit and that's saying something.

"No problem dude." He says lazily with his stupid smile, I'm starting to wonder if his face is permanently stuck that way or if he thinks he'll get girls like that, he may not be my type gender wise but I can tell when a guy's hot or not and he's definitely not.

Luckily I'd already written three songs and gone through them with Puck when I wrote them and due to his amazing guitar skills, I would never say that to his face but it's true, he'd already prepared the music to go with them. So after a few hours of practicing we managed to finish the songs ready for the start of our first steady gig, were not doing all original songs but learning cover songs is much quicker and can be left till nearer the time.

"Right I think we've got these three songs done we just need two or three more" I collect the notes we've made, shove them in my bag and stand up from the wooden stool on the stage.

"Hey maybe I could come to yours sometime and we could work on them." Puck says as he's packing his guitar away in its case and rubbing his palms across his jeans.

"Please the only reason you'd want to do that is to try and get in Quinn's pants." Sometimes I wish I hadn't moved in with Quinn so I wouldn't be stuck in the middle between the two of them playing their games with each other, it's annoying and childish and there not two words I'd usually associate with Quinn, Puck maybe.

"Well I have been trying for like four years, she takes playing hard to get to the next level." He looks up at me with a sad smile on his face, I take the mick out of him for it but it's obvious he's really into her and she is too they just love playing with each other's head.

"Can you just give up and try and save what dignity you have left it would do us all a favour." Playing third wheel to this isn't what I need so they either need to sort their shit out or move on.

"She wants a piece of the Puckasaurus and soon she will give in." He smirks to himself and stands his guitar case up against the back wall of the stage.

"Puckasaurus? You're still going with that?" In high school it was sort of okay for him to go around saying that to everyone but at 21 its getting kind of old now.

"Worked for you didn't it?" We start walking back to the front of the bar and he turns to wink at me and gives me a cheeky smile, I just laugh along at his actions and carry on walking.

"P-lease how long ago was that? And there's a reason I was the one to finish it so I won't be recommending the 'Puckasaurus' to Quinn" I laugh at my own insult as Puck fakes a gasp after he realises what I meant and pretends to cry.

"You know how to kick a man whilst he's down Santana Lopez" As we reach the end of the bar he returns back to helping Finn wash glasses and restock bottles.

"You'll live. I'll text you when I have any inspiration or whatever and we can meet." I sling my bag over my shoulder, I pull out my phone to check the time and hope I don't find a cryptic message from Quinn saying we needing to talk. Luckily I have no texts, life of a popular girl, I breathe a sigh of relief and hope Quinn gets the message to stay out of my way for a while.

"Later S." Puck shouts to me and I smile at him and give a small wave whilst trying to fit my phone back into the pock of my jeans.

Before I turn around I catch Finn watching us out of the corner of my eye and I turn to look at him, when he realises I caught him staring he gives me a gassy smile and waves his arm at me uncontrollably. I glare at him, turn around to make my way out of the bar and head back to my apartment.

* * *

When I open the door I see Quinn curled up on the armchair with a book in her hands and a mug in her lap, I get the feeling that she's been waiting for me to come home so she can corner me in a bid to get me to open up to her. I swallow thickly and close the apartment door behind me breaking Quinn from her reading trance as she briefly glances at me.

"What crawled up your ass last night," She asks whilst still looking down at her book, I hang my bag on the pegs next to the door and pull off my boots trying to buy some time for myself so I look occupied and don't have to speak.

"Work was a bitch that's all." I pray in my head that she will believe me and let it go hoping she can somehow read my mind and listen to what I'm trying to tell her.

"As I said last night is there something you're not telling me? You can speak to me you know. I won't judge you, you know that." She makes eye contact and gives me a sympathetic smile, it only makes me feel even worse that I can't tell her, I want to but my stomach suddenly feels like its knotting and gives me a horrible feeling like I'm going to be sick.

"Thanks Q, but it's nothing," I pull off my Columbia University hoodie and place it on the peg with my and make my way to sit on the sofa.

"I don't believe you." She says it not in a stern way like a parent or teacher but in a genuinely concerned way and its making my stomach increasingly worse. "But ...when you're ready I want you to tell, your my best friend I care about you and I know when something's bothering you. Maybe I could help?" She brings the mug to her lips and I watch her cheeks rise as she smiles at me behind her drink, I smile at her giving her a silent thank you and she nods at me whilst closing her book putting it on the corner of the table between us.

My eyes start to prick slightly and all I want to do is hug and thank her, sure we can be a bitch to each other but she's always the one who's been there for me when things have been tough, when I've had no one Quinn's been there for me. Of course I couldn't say that to her as it would tarnish my tough persona so we settle for silent conversations to share knowing thoughts.

"Save the Lovey talk for when you have a boyfriend, I'm sure puck would be interested," I laugh as Quinn throws a pillow that was next to her at my face, I grab it before it hits me and place it on my lap and look at her waiting for her come back.

"Nothing is going to happen there when will he learn, eventually " She huffs slightly but I catch the corners of her lips curve up slightly and she tries to hide it by taking another mouthful of her drink.

"Speaking of Puck, we have a slot at Hummel's on music nights." Quinn squeals and shakes her arms slightly, I laugh and tell her how much of a dork she is but it only makes her carry on and fangirls about how excited she is for everyone to hear us as we practically live in the bar at weekends and when we don't have morning classes the next day.

"You love it really," I remind myself about how funny drunk Quinn is, "besides you'll be able to see more of a certain someone." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and cackle at her death glare that she pulls at me.I jump up off the sofa before she decides to go all crazy and trying to attack me with cushions. "I'm getting changed and going to work, see you later." I say in my sweetest voice and run off to my room as Quinn starts shouting profanities at me.

* * *

My Monday shift seems to go quicker than usual, I think it's mainly to do with the chat I had with Quinn, it gave me confidence I needed to know I can tell her at some point and I'll be a little less terrified. Something I never thought I'd be. I turn round to watch Blaine as he practically skips around the coffee shop clearing away cups with a cheesy grin that's he's being wearing since I got her this afternoon. He returns back behind the counter and starts to tidy up as we'll be closing shortly.

"If you're auditioning for some gay fairy you can stop practising because you've nailed it." Blaine turns around with a puzzled look on his face, I remain silent waiting till he understands what I meant and when he does his smile practically reaches to his ears.

"Well you know last night I asked you to close up for me because I had that date," He says with a giddy tone, I nod and hope this isn't going to be some Rachel berry long story where I'll be middle aged the time its finished.

"Well as of last night me and Kurt are official!" He carries on tidying up and starts to clean the counters as I'm watching the till.

"Congrats." I smile at him when I hear the sound of the door opening and turn to watch the customer walk in, when I realise who it is try to call over Blaine to take over but he's too far away and I can't exactly be subtle by shouting across the shop.

I Smile at her as I'm panicking in my head and I have to wipe my palms across the burgundy apron in wearing because they suddenly feel like they've been dipped in water. She walks up to the counter and places her hands on them and gives me a toothy grin, all I can think is how flawless her smile is and I'm positive she's like a model for Colgate, is a smile model a real thing?

I try to clear my throat as I've suddenly forgot how to use my voice, "Hi," I continue to look at her face and unusual attire of what seems to be some motorbike outfit, the leather jacket and jeans look she has going on makes her look so hot. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I realise I haven't even asked what she wants, I was too busy perving on her. Just as I'm about ask she tells me her order of Caramel Frappuccino, which is the same as what she ordered yesterday, now I'm just becoming a creeper.

I make up her order hoping that I don't embarrass myself any further as I probably look like the biggest dork right now who can't speak. So much for being known for my confidence. I hand the order and her change over to her as quick as I can to try and stop myself from checking her out again and try and keep some of my dignity.

"Thanks Santana." I look at her with my lips slightly parted, seriously what is this girl doing to me, if she does anything else I think I will actually turn into a pile of mush on the floor, like my brain has now become clearly.

Before I can speak she's already making her way out of the shop and I can't help but notice how perfect her ass looks in those jeans. I'm woken out of my trance by the bell been rung as the door opens, I watch her as she stops to look at my with that perfect smile still beaming at me, " Name tag." She winks and closes the door behind her and waves at me through the glass window.

"Hello? Santana? You okay?" I hear Blaine next to be but I don't recognise fully what he's saying and I pull my name tag on my apron and read it upside down, yes its says Santana. I'm not sure what I was hoping to find written on it but I am still in some kind of daze, does she have to wink at me? Maybe she does it to everyone and it's just kind of her thing, either way I'm sure it could well be the death of me

"She knows my name." I manage to choke out my words as I turn to Blaine still with my blank expression.

"Who? San I think you need to sit down you look like your about to pass out." Blaine reaches out and squeezes my arm softly as I'm slowing coming back down to reality and start to wake myself up.

"The girl from yesterday, the one with the blue eyes, Super hot?" I watch Blaine's face as he remembers who I'm talking about and smiles at me.

"Honey, This is what, the second time you've seen her? And you're like this? I think this girl might be your kryptonite." I watch his face form in a proud smile to himself at him superhero reference and goes to lock the door as he knows I'm not Ill or going to pass out.

"Whatever-" I'm interrupted by my phone beeping from the pocket in my apron and I pull it out to read it.

_From Quinn: Fancy a Movie night? _

_To Quinn: Sure, just closed now b there in 5_

_From Quinn: P.s Rachel's joining us :-)_

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" I shout over to Blaine who turns to shake his head at me

"Apparently were having a movie night and Rachel's joining us so I need someone else there to keep me sane" Blaine chuckles at my remark and knows how much I can't stand being in a room with Rachel for more than ten minutes never mind the length of a full movie.

"Sure, sounds fun!" I reply to Quinn letting her know I'm bringing Blaine back with me and start to help clean up the shop so we can leave as soon as possible.

* * *

"Oh hell no! I'm not watching funny girl" I fold my arms over my chest and stare and Rachel who's holding up the film she's picked.

"But it's my turn and it is a classic." She whines in her annoying voice and looks to Quinn in the hope she can sort out the situation.

"My apartment my rules," I turn to Blaine hoping he will stick up for my side but intsead me just shrugs as he tries to keep out of it

"What rule is that?" She stands up and goes to the DVD player next to the television to put it in totally ignoring what I'm saying to her.

"No Barbra Streisand crap which you will no doubt sing along so we might as well listen to you perform for 2 hours." I glare at her as she places the film in the player ready to watch and sits back down crossing her legs acting all innocent .

"Well I could if you prefer..." I start to move forward ready to swipe the stupid smile she is giving me right now but I'm stopped by Blaine moving his arm across me as he's sat beside me. I sink further into the sofa and give up on my actions to go all Lima heights on her.

"Why are we having a movie night anyway?" I look up to Quinn whose preparing popcorn and snacks in the kitchen area.

"It's something fun to do and if you have any better ideas please share?" She stops cutting up some fruit and stares at me as if to say 'shut up before I come over there and make you' and waves the small knife she holding in her hand at me.

"Anything other than this would be fine I mean did you even get any drinks?" Quinn puts down the knife and I start to panic as she moves closer to me and I actually think she's going to kill me but she carries on walking past and picks up her purse

"How about me and Rachel go and get some booze while you get over your tantrum then we can watch funny girl in peace?" She says in a motherly tone which I sometimes hate but I nod and go along anyway otherwise I'll get grief from it later.

"I hate you so much right now." I watch Rachel as she gets up from the chair and goes to Quinn's side by the door with a 'I just won' face.

"I love you too, we won't be long." Quinn opens the door and the both walk out leaving me and Blaine in the apartment by ourselves.

I 'm just about to ask Blaine about his new boyfriend when my phone starts to ring, I look at the caller id and turn to tell Blaine as I make my way towards the kitchen so I'm not having a phone conversation down his ear.

"Hey mama,"

" I've booked tickets for you to come back home this weekend, sweetie" I smile at her voice as I've not heard it in quite a while but then I realise what she's saying.

"I'm really busy with school, I have a ton of assignments to do, another time maybe?"

"How many times have you come home and you need a break sometimes, oh… and your father wants you to meet someone" I catch the end of her sentence and sigh, so that's why she want me to see them.

"Not one of his friends sons who's ten years older and expects me to marry them and have 3 kids after one dinner" My dad has a habit of trying to pick the wealthiest people he knows and tries to set me up with them, unfortunately there all getting old and desperate and I'd rather not have my family set up a blind date.

"We're just trying to help and this one sounds like a good one he's. A dentist with a nice car, big house and from a lovely family." I hear her voice get brighter as if she's proud of herself, which makes one of us right now.

"Well I don't need you to set me up with anyone, I'm already seeing someone." I have no clue what I'm saying as uncontrollable word vomit is falling out of my mouth. "We've being seeing each other for about 8 months now," What am I doing to myself, this is only going to mate things so much worse but I can't sit through yet another awkward dinner with my family and some random guy but then I can't exactly magic myself a boyfriend from thin air.

"We must meet him then, I'll get your father to email you another ticket, there's always enough room in the Lopez household. Oh I can't wait to meet my little girls boyfriend, the first one from college too oh I'll have to tell the girls at work about it." I try to interrupt her with excuses of how my imaginary boyfriend is too busy and has work but she's rambling too much to let me get a word in edge ways "I'll see you and this new boyfriend this weekend baby, Love you."

All I can hear is the ringing of the dead phone line and I know there's no way I can get out of it now so I have five days to find myself a boyfriend, this should be fun.

"So who's this new man then? You've never said before, 8 months is a long time not to mention him" I look over to Blaine who's staring at me from the couch whilst I lean against the kitchen counter in though, that's when it hits me.

"You."

"Excuse me?" Blaine raises his eyebrows at me and starts to shake his head "No. no. no. no. There is no way on earth I'm pretending to be your boyfriend in front of your family." He folds his arms across his chest.

"I really need your help, please." I plead with him hoping that he will change his mind and agree to it, it's not like I'm asking him to pretend to marry me or anything I don't really see what the big deal is.

"I have a date with Kurt on Friday." I move to sit back down next to him and look at him hopefully.

"You can still go on it. We'll be setting off on Saturday anyway." I watch as he removes his arms from his chest and folds them in his lap.

"I refuse. You should just come out to your parents Santana rather than lying to their faces." He has a point it wouldn't just be not telling them that I'm gay; this is making them believe I'm straight and rubbing it in their faces.

"Just one last time then I'll tell them when I see them again" I don't see them that often anyway just once every couple of months as my dad's a surgeon and my mums a nurse they both have busy schedules which is easier for me anyway.

"How? They'll think your dating me?" I try to explain my plan of hopefully having a girlfriend the next time that I see them so I will say to them that me and him have broken up and I'm seeing some new.

"You've got this all planned out haven't you?" I nod once at check the time on my phone knowing Quinn and Rachel will be back soon.

"Oh and you can't tell anyone here." Just after I finish speaking Rachel and Quinn come back in with a plastic bag and bring four glasses and the plates of food out of the kitchen with them. Rachel sits back on the armchair and pours four glasses of wine and hands them out to each of us.

Quinn joins me and Blaine on the sofa as she places down the plates, "So, What did we miss?" She looks over to the two of us and Blaine answers quickly saying it was nothing important just gossiping about people we saw in work. He turns round to wink at me and pats my leg.

"Let's get this over with before I change my mind again." I huff as Rachel lets out a small squeal and presses play on the remote, this is going to be a long night.

Once the film ended I was finally able to ask about Kurt, as they've not known each other long Blaine's been pretty quiet about him probably not wanting to jinx anything. Of course it led on to

Rachel boasting about how she knew they were perfect for each other and she should become a match maker for people. Can't see go back to her apartment already.

"Well Rachel Kurt's being telling me how his step-brother Finn has the hots for you." Blaine tells Rachel, I think she's had one too many drink as she bursts out laughing and snorting almost falling off the side of the chair.

"Ha-Have you seen what he looks like" Rachel says between hiccups, "So-So-Sooooo not my type, I wouldn't duet with him if he was the last male vocal alive!" She shouts and raises her fist in the air and begins to laugh again at the joke she just made, she's outdone herself this time and this is after about 2 and a half glasses.

"I think I should get this one home, thanks for tonight guys I had a lovely time, I'll speak to you tomorrow San." Blaine stands up from the sofa and goes to put his coat on and grabbing Rachel's as well and after ten minutes of her acting like a prat she managed to get out of the door and I hopefully won't be trapped in a room for that length of time with her again.

I start clearing away the plates in the kitchen and hear Quinn's phone beeping constantly along with her trying to snigger secretly at what's she's reading. I walk past her to pick up the last few plates and watch as she smiles at her phone and gushes over it.

"Who's that?"

"No one." Quinn replies instantly and tries to hide her phone within her clothes that I haven't seen her for the past ten minutes.

"Oh so your phones just making text sounds now. I have one idea of who it could be." I try to reach for her phone teasing her but she moves it away as she's still typing out a text and ignoring me.

"Mohawk, Plays Guitar, Bartender. Starts with a N ends in oah, Ring any bells?" I laugh as Quinn stops reading her reply to stare at me blankly but fails and breaks out in a smirk.

"Take it I'm right then, just go out with him already."

"Shhh" She places a finger over her lips and gets up, "I'm tired think I need to go to bed." She makes her way to her bedroom still texting and somehow doesn't walk into any furniture.

"Well don't be too loud with your phone sex I am next door you know." I shout to her and make my way to my own room as Quinn peers out to flip me off as I walk past.

Nice to be engrossed with someone else's relationship, well I am taken now, unfortunately he's the least straight person I know I just hope my parents don't catch on that my beard is also gay and very loud about it. This might not be a good idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four days later**

I rest my head against my fist in a attempt to stop my head from hitting the desk in front of me, whoever thought that having a three hour lecture on a Friday morning needs there head testing, even after four cups of coffee I still can't keep my eyes open properly. Luckily I only have an hour left then I am free from this place for the weekend but it means that it's getting closer to the dreaded meal with my parents and I think I'd rather be in a ten hour lecture than spend a night in lima again.

My phone vibrates against my pocket and I put it on the desk, glancing back up at the professor who's too busy writing on the large board at the front of the theatre.

_From Quinn: Hummels 2night? :-)_

_To Quinn: defo! No berry this time pls_

_From Quinn: her idea. Wnts us 2 meet ppl_

_To Quinn: Ugh. See you later then. Stop texting in class ;-)_

I smile at my phone and look back up noticing a few people have turned round to face me, I look back to the professor who's staring at me and my throat goes dry.

"Santana Lopez." The older man at the front of the class says in a stern voice and I realise that he's probably been calling my name for a while now.

"Hello?" I slowly pull my phone away and drop it in my bag still keeping eye contact like we've got a silent staring contest going on.

"Care to give your views," Its times like this I was in a class with people I actually liked so maybe they'd be able to help me, it's not like I'm scared of him he gives lectures on music and is probably some failed musician and this was his last resort to actually make any kind of money.

"On..." I try to read the board in front but as I forgot to put contact in and didn't bring my glasses I can't see shit, I'm also sat near the back of theatre as I strolled in ten minutes late due to having a lie in this morning.

"What we've been discussing for the past two hours." He says in an annoyed tone like he expects me to spew out apologies and ask for my forgiveness, he'll be waiting a while, I came to New York to make music not to listen to lectures about studying western music's social context.

"I think you've pretty much covered everything sooo…" I drawl out my words and tap my nails along the desk rhythmically.

"I suggest paying more attention especially when you late on coursework as well." I see him turn away in defeat to carry on with the lecture, I'm not bad at the work I usually get A's when I can be bothered to hand it in but seen as how that particular piece was in for 2 weeks ago lesson I should probably start that coursework. Such a shame I won't be able to go to a night out that Rachel's planned, I'm truly gutted. I check he's not watching me again and type out a text under the desk.

_To Quinn: can't make it tonight sorry._

* * *

After my lecture finally finished I meet up with Puck to get lunch at Anderson's to talk more about what we're going to play at Hummel's and what else we need to work on before we start in less than two weeks. I managed to force Puck into organising what we're doing and have devised a list of everything to do each week and it seems to be some much work for an hour of performing a week, why couldn't I have picked something else to do which required less effort.

"Can we stop now? My brain feels like it's going to explode from stress." Puck looks up at me across the table with pleading eyes, I nod and start to put away my scribbled notes and start to relax again as I can forget about it for a while.

"Hey guys." Tina Walks over to us whilst taking off her apron so I presume she taking her break, normally we sit in the back room but seen as how only two people work each shift it gets a bit boring sat in a room by yourself. "What you up to?" She pulls out a wooden chair from another table and brings it closer so she can sit with us.

"Music stuff." Puck huffs clearly still stressed from the nagging I've been doing to try and make him work harder on song writing.

"Well done on getting a full time slot," Tina turns to smile at both puck and I, "Oh and Mike told me to say if you guys your music you could send it to the dance studio."

"Really? So like wed have to go there quite a lot wouldn't we?" Puck looks at Tina with a mischievous smirk and I have no idea what he's trying to get at.

"I don't think so it's not for a particular performance or anything." She gives me a puzzled face and I just shrug at her, who actually knows what goes through his mind.

"But we'd have to go to make sure it sounded good in the studio," I just sit back further into my chair and stare at him watching the glint in his eye as he speaks. "Maybe ask some of the dancers what they think of it?" Now I realise what he's saying, do men ever think about anything else

Do you just constantly think about sleeping with girls?" Tina's outburst surprised me a bit seen as how she's normally quiet but she has a point though.

"Well have you the seen the body on dancers? Smokin'." He nods his head slowly whilst licking his lips, how we ended up friends is a mystery because if I met him now I would think he's the most disgusting person.

I pick up a piece of crust left on the plate from our sandwiches and throw it at him so it hits him in the chest, "You're a pig." Puck snaps his head back in laughter and winks at me.

"Anyway, how's the job going for him?" I face Tina and try to change the way our conversation was heading.

"He's enjoying it but it's only just opened so it's pretty quiet."

"Can anyone go I might drag Quinn along to check it out?" I've always tried to get Quinn to go to the gym or running with me but she refuses every time, her metabolism is going to slow down at some time and with her bacon consumption she mustn't have long left. It's not like were in high school again and doing coach Sylvester's tortuous training every day.

"Yeah its mainly just students that go but you don't have to be a dancer or anything." I've always wanted to be able to dance, coming from a predominantly Latina neighbourhood and family I just thought dancing came naturally instead I dance like I'm still at prom which isn't flattering. "Yeah I'm thinking of going too so I might join you."

"Room for a little one?" I look over to Puck while I kick him in the leg under the table and he starts whining and fake crying.

"You going to Hummel's tonight?" Tina ignores me and puck fighting with each other and laughs at our immaturity.

"I've got an assignment so I can't make it." I sigh because even though it will be all about Rachel I do get a bit jealous as they'll be having fun without me.

"Apparently it's to introduce her new roommate to us so you won't be missing too much." Tina says sympathetically, I think she knows I don't like being left out of things so it makes me feel better that it's only a Rachel Berry night of her talking non-stop.

"Why? She scare the other one off," Puck interrupts and starts sniggering to himself.

"Ha, probably." I laugh along with him because it's something that only she could do, I'm surprised her roommate lasted 3 years already that girl deserves a medal.

"Come on you two, she didn't scare her off she's a backup singer for a band and gone on tour with them round a few states so she'll be back in 6 months." I have to admit I'm a little jealous of the girl; she was bat shit crazy and didn't have that good of a voice but still never got a break from gigs. If someone like her can get work so easily why can't me and puck who are actually decent singers.

"What's this new roommate like then; if it's just another version of berry I will be pissed." No doubt she interviewed dozens people in her apartment just to find someone who was another small, vegan, show tune singing moron like herself.

"She's a student and works part time studio with mike, she's supposed to be really nice." Tina says to no one particular.

"She hot?" Puck asks Tina with a hopeful look on his face.

"Not really the first thing I thought to ask him if I'm honest." Tina snaps back at him while laughing,

"I'll find out tonight anyway." Puck mumbles to himself slouching in his chair.

"On that note I think I'll get back to work." Tina stands up and puts the chair back under the table she got it from.

"See you around Tina." I say as she walks away putting her apron on and she turns to smile.

I pick up some more crusts from the plate and throw then at Puck who tries to swat them away laughing at me.

"You want to go busking on Saturday?" He asks and picks up the stray bits of food that fell on the table and put it them back on the plates.

"Can't I'm heading back home for weekend." I say with slight regret and I collect are plates together to put them in the back room saving Tina and Blaine a job.

"And you didn't invite me, I'm practically family." Puck says as I return, he stands up with his rucksack hanging off one shoulder. Puck and I have been good friends for about ten years now, our mums are best friends so we were kind of forced to like each other, Puck and his mum always joined us for our vacations and holidays. We grew up together and he's like a brother, apart from the two month stint we had together when we were sixteen because I totally wouldn't do that with a sibling, eww.

"Will Natalia be there?" We start making our way out of the shop and I turn to glare at him as I'm walking out of the door. Pucks never hidden the fact he fancies the pants off my older sister who's now pregnant and married to a successful doctor much to my dad's approval. I look over to Puck who's texting on his phone whilst we walk in the direction of Hummel's.

"Hey the new bartenders turned up fancy giving them a trial run, if you get what I mean?" I nod at him so he starts to pick up his speed with excitement like a kid going to a Sweet shop. Puck smiles to himself and probably imagining all the horrible tricks he's going to play on them, whenever Burt tries to hire someone new Puck puts them through his little test to make sure they're up for the job. It's mainly just him making us order some obscure drinks and be generally horrible to the new guy, it's fun but I feel bad for them because they end up stressing out so much they quit. I think it's just Puck making sure he doesn't haven't any competition because apparently Burt's looking to get a partner and own a new bar he's planning to open.

When we reach the bar I notice an old Harley Davidson outside and I watch puck as he reaches it and starts walking around it admiring it, I've always wanted to own a motorbike but I've never had the guts to actually ride one. It looks like it costs a bomb though and leaving it outside near a university isn't the wisest thing to do so either their really stupid or have a lot of faith in people. I turn around to find Puck has already made his way into the bar and left me in the middle of the street so I head into the bar to see someone who I didn't expect to find.

"Hey Santana." I look in shock as I see her behind the bar with Finn next to her with bottles of liquor in his hands; it would be fate that she's the new bartender at the only place I bother going in.

Puck walks out of the storeroom with a goofy smile on his face, "I see you've met our new employee." He walks up to her side so she's sandwiched between the two guys and he starts getting out glasses which I presume is to show her how to make the regular drinks and all I can do is give a soft nod whilst still standing in the entrance.

" We've met before actually." She looks up to me and smirks before getting back to listening to Finn mumble on about the bar and how its run, her voice is so perfect I feel like I could listen to her speak constantly and never get bored of how it sounds so sweet but has a certain raspy tone to it. Puck looks at me but all I can force my body to do right now is shrug slightly at him. I feel my palms starting to heat up and my fingers tingle, really? I can't even be in a room with her for two minutes without turning into a nervous wreck and also mute. I pretend I just feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I'm reading a text, I can feel Puck still staring at me across the bar and I look up at him whilst trying to clear my dry throat.

"Blaine wants to speak, Bye." I turn around and walk out as fast as I can, at least I know that my body can actually move and I didn't suddenly become paralysed earlier, if there was a prize for making yourself look the most stupid I think I would have won it at that moment. I don't think anyone has ever made me act like that before and seen as how I'll be seeing her a lot more I need to stop acting like an immature teenage boy and pull myself together, either that or cancel the gig we have there and I won't go out with my friends again. Right now I'm not sure which option sounds better.

I decide to go back to my apartment to start on my coursework as I've got nothing better to do now and even if I was to finish it early there's no way I'm going to Hummel's tonight.

* * *

As I open my eyes and feel a sharp pain in my back, I look around my surroundings and realise I fell asleep at my desk and I manage to slide my arm across the metal table and reach for my phone to check the time. I groan louder as I realise its already half ten in the morning and I can't get in bed to sleep the pain off, I lean back in my chair and rub my face as the keys on the laptop I've been sleeping on have imprinted. I squint at the brightness of my laptop screen at what windows are open and find that in my sleepy haze late last night I actually managed to finish the coursework so I open up my emails and send it to my professor.

My stomach starts to moan so I make myself get up off the leather computer chair I seem to be plastered to and manage to make it to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I reach the kitchen I glance to Quinn's door which I shut so I guess that she's not woken up yet probably a good thing as she will be greeted with a killer hangover so I decide to make her the one thing that can help her. Bacon. I start making some pancakes from the leftover batter we have in the fridge and I also start cracking some eggs, I hate flying on an empty stomach so I make sure that there's enough food. I start to mix the eggs together when I hear a low mumbling sound that sounds like its closer than Quinn's room.

"Hello?" I call out and grab the spatula off the worktop in my hand ready to fight any attacker or random person that's somehow ended up in our apartment

"Please stop." I freeze and inwardly panic as I have no idea what I would do if a stranger's here right now, I slowly start to creep my way around the sofa and breathe a sigh of relief when I look down to find Puck sprawled out on the floor .

"Don't you look cute?" I notice he's still wearing the same clothes from when we met yesterday except he only has one shoe on and I try to scan around for the other one but have no luck.

"Everywhere hurts," Puck moans into the floor still not having moved so I go to inch his cheeks and stroke his Mohawk teasingly which only makes him groan more.

"That's what you get for sleeping on a floor, how come you're here anyway?" I step over him and fall onto the couch and look down giving a judging look.

"I-I-was walkin…Q and now I'm here." Puck slowly starts to stir about and rolls over so he's lying on his back looking at me.

"Well please don't stay here stinking the place out, you smell like beer and an an ashtray go have a shower." I watch as he winces and puts his palm against his head attempting to get up and uses the sofa to push himself off the floor and stands.

"What's that smell?" I laugh as he puts his hands over his mouth and makes a gagging sound.

"Breakfast to help soak up the alcohol and from the state you're in I'm guessing you two drank quite a lot." I laugh and make my way back over to the kitchen to finish off cooking leaving Puck to stand in the middle of the room looking around like he's never been here before.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to-" He starts to run in the direction of the bathroom leaning forward with his hands over his face. I laugh at how puck this he's such as badass but if he has too much hell be throwing up the whole of the next day I just wish it wasn't in my apartment and my bathroom.

A walk over and stand outside the bathroom door hearing the awful sounds of him bringing up the contents of his stomach. I knock of the door and open it ajar and peek through, "Shower while you're in there." I go back to making the pancakes and luckily I'd made enough food already for about five people so I didn't have to make any extra for the unwanted guest. I reach in the cupboard for a pot of Advil for when he returns and place it on the counter, it gets on my nerves when people are hung over and I'm fine but if he gets too sick and can't go into work we could lose our gig. He does have a reputation for missing work because he's too busy nursing his stomach and head.

"Why all the shouting." I look over to find Quinn stumbling out of her room pressing her hands against her head and trying to flatten her serious case of bed hair.

"Mornin' sunshine." I say to her and go to the fridge to pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Bacon." I hear the sound of her collapsing on the sofa and whimpers.

"Will be ready in five minutes," I pour her a glass of water and walk over to hand her it and two Advil which she downs instantly.

"Why is the shower on?" She asks sounding like a small child and lifts herself up slightly to look in the direction of the bathroom.

"Puck slept here last night don't you remember?" I look down at her and remove the glass which shes wedged between herself on the back of the sofa so it doesn't crack.

"Noo I thought it was a dream." She whines and rubs her hands over her face quickly trying to wake herself up.

"Have dreams about him a lot then?" I tease and go to check on the food because a hung over Quinn and burnt bacon would be a recipe for disaster.

"Leave me alone." She makes some sobbing sounds as I laugh and make up three plates of food and walk over to hand it too her.

"You can tell me when I get back tomorrow then for now I'll leave you and your true love in peace." She smiles at me as I present her the food and cutlery and immediately starts shoveling the food in and mumbles out a thank you with a mouthful of food.

I go to check Puck is still not ruining my bathroom as he walks out in only a small towel and starts to make his way back to the kitchen with a smug look on his face.

"Oh no. You are not parading yourself my apartment I do not need to see what's under that towel." He stops, turns round to face me with a smirk and follows me to my room.

I route through my wardrobe to find something suitable for him to wear as I don't own many clothes in his size or style and managed to find a pair of basketball shorts and old giants' jersey and throw them at him.

"No boxers?" He laughs as I turn to give him a death glare and make my way out of the room to get my breakfast.

Before I get out of my room Puck wraps my in a bear hug from behind and kisses the top of my head, "where would I be without my Santana." He says lovingly and laughs as I try to struggle my way out.

Get off me you can still smell the alcohol on your breath." I break an arm free and punch his arm so I'm able to wiggle my out and Puck jogs back to the bathroom to go and change leaving the small towel he was wearing behind.

I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore and shut my door to finish packing my bags and get ready to pick up Blaine to go to the airport checking the time every second just wishing to get this weekend over with.

* * *

**A/N: I'm new to this whole writing thing so i'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. If you could review it and let me know what you guys think i'd be grateful :)**


End file.
